


akap

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pinunso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: sejun helps justin realize that hugging isn't really so bad. or, rather, the three times justin allows sejun to hold him, and the one time he returns the favour.
Relationships: Justin De Dios & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Kudos: 5





	1. where it started..

Justin was very.. complicated, and yet simple at the same time. He had intrigued Sejun from the very beginning, and normally, that would annoy the older male, but, somehow, he was convinced that maybe, just maybe, being intrigued by this mythical being wasn't so bad.

He observed the younger from afar, taking notes of his behavioural traits, physically, and when he thinks that no one is seeing him. Like how he always tugs at his own hair when he is frustrated, or when he bites his nails when he's nervous, or how he always stares into nothingness when he's overwhelmed.

These things felt endearing to him, really, but he sometimes worried because Justin can be a bit too much. He'd grumble and lock himself in Ken's room and wouldn't come out for hours, effectively missing his meals.

And he was pissed when Sejun confronted him about it. Oh, he was _pissed_. He yelled at the older male and was more enraged at the fact that their leader didn't even flinch or yell back at him. He was beyond infuriated.

But Sejun was not bothered. Not at all. He was more than willing to help their youngest member, especially in his time of need.

Which brings them to where they were now. In a relationship after a long year of pursuing and taking him out on dates.

But there was still a lot that Sejun had to learn from and about Justin.

And for that, he was willing to take the time.


	2. anger issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sejun learns the best way to soothe justin within a matter of minutes (or more like hours)

Justin is normally a nice kid. Smiles a lot, friendly to all those around him, even helping those who are struggling. But there were just times when he was so done with everyone and everything, that he'd just transform into a completely different person.

Sejun had witnessed it so many times, and was there to either hold him back or keep whoever he was fighting with away.

But the worst, by far, was his fight with Stell. No one except Josh had known about it and witnessed it, and the older male couldn't be reasoned with to reveal what they really fought about. All he knew was that their heavenly voice and his boyfriend, their youngest, had been acting cold towards each other.

Justin would either bump into Stell while passing him, or Stell would grunt and roll his eyes whenever he thought that he wouldn't be noticed or seen. At one point, he saw them on separate occasions both teary-eyed and avoiding any sorts of interaction.

They would be in the same room but they wouldn't acknowledge each other's presence. When one would be asked to pass an item, their eyes wouldn't meet. They'd mutter something that only they would understand and pretend that nothing happened.

Sejun was patient. He didn't urge or force the younger to explain himself. He waited until he was ready, but the time never came.

"It's killing me, _dre_ ," Josh told him when they were lounging on their balcony one night. "Why can't they just talk it out and move on? _Parehas silang parang bata at nagmumukhang tanga sa pinag-gagagawa nila_." he huffed, taking a swig of his wine.

"You know what they fought about, right? _Pwede bang sabihin mo na_? _Halos mamatay-matay nako sa kaka-antay kung kailan ba sasabihin ni Jah yung nangyari_."

"I think you should ask him that yourself. It wouldn't be my place to tell something that he may not be comfortable sharing yet." he was about to say something else when a frustrated growl was heard from their living room.  
  
  


"Stell, _pwede ba_? _Di pa rin sapat yung mga sinabi mo sa akin noon_?"

" _Yun na nga yun, Jah! Sinabi na natin kahat ng to noon! Bakit hindi mo pa rin makalimutan?! Akala mo ikaw lang? Langya, tao rin ako, Jah! Napapagod din ako!_ "

" _Ako ba, hindi? Ikaw lang may karapatan na magalit?! Na mapagod?!_ "

" _May sinabi ba akong ganun?! Ang punto ko lang naman kasi, nakaka-ilang ulit na tayo ng usapan na'to! Maumay ka naman, Justin!_ "

" _Nauumay na ako, Stell! Umay na umay na!_ " Sejun wrapped his arms around the taller's waist and tried to pull him into Ken's room.

"Jah, stop. Stop it." Justin kept fighting but eventually gave in and let the older male pull him into their main dancer's room. He gave Stell an apologetic look and closed the door, not expecting for Justin to yell and throw one of Ken's pillows into the wall.

He growled, throwing more pillows until he was a heaving, sobbing mess on the older male's bed. He laid on his side, curled in on himself, sobbing and whimpering. Sejun's own eyes filled with tears as he sat down, hand reaching out to touch the younger male's arm.

But Justin just caught his hand and shook his head, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'll go get you something to eat, okay? And something to drink too." he surrounded Justin with the pillows he picked up from the floor and went out, sighing once he saw Stell sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

He sat next to their heavenly voice, patting his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, cautious if the younger would too, throw a fit.

"I'm such an idiot."  
  


"Don't say that, Stell. Everyone makes mistakes. You're human. So is Justin. You both just lost control back there."

"How is he?"

"I'm fetching him something to eat and drink." Stell handed him a steaming cup, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Lemon and ginger tea. It'll help with his throat."

"Thanks. Rest, Stell. Okay? Cool off some steam. We'll resolve this in the morning." Stell wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek and nodded, staring at his back as he walked back into the room.

"Jah?" the younger did not budge and thankfully did not push him away when he laid down beside him.

"Can I?"

"He just doesn't understand!" Justin suddenly shot up, tears still streaming down his face. "He does not understand a fucking thing I have to go through! He doesn't know how much I'm pushing myself! He doesn't know anything!" he kept yelling, fingers roughly tugging at his hair.

Sejun, now crying, wrapped his arms around Justin, trying to sit him back down on the bed. It was a bit of a fight but they eventually made it, Justin sobbing in Sejun's chest.

"Am I not enough?" he hoarsely whispered, refraining from looking up at his lover and seeing the disbelief in his eyes.

"What? Justin, no. You are enough. Both of you are. You're worth so much more than you know, Jah. So much." he shook his head, burying himself deeper into the older male's chest.

"C-can you just.. can you just hold me?"

"I wouldn't dream of letting you go."


	3. when the rain pours a little too heavily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sejun comes to comfort justin at his weakest moment.. despite the younger pushing him away..

Sejun knew Justin from the back of his head and bottom of his heart. Or so he believed.

He thought that he knew Justin when he really was upset, judging from all the times the younger would tug at his own hair, or when he really was happy and show his infamous gummy smile, or whenever he was feeling a little mischievous. He woke up numerous times to Justin sitting on his lap and tickling his sides enough to prove it.

But there were still times when the younger would eventually surprise him.

He'd be surprised sometimes when he would hear the younger's laugh from the other room, on a nerf gun fight with Ken or Josh. It was this beautiful tinkling, but manly sound, always making him blush on the spot. And the way the younger would eventually turn to him and smile always manages to steal his heart, as if he hasn't a year prior to where they were at the moment. It would all be sweet until, of course, the three would point their guns at him and he'd have to hide behind Stell.

He'd also be surprised whenever he would hear him growl and grunt from his room. He'd walk in on the younger throwing stuff around his room, even the poor pillows that never really breaks. It would be a bit too later before Justin would turn and see him leaning on the doorframe.

That situation always has two endings, and two endings only. It's either Justin would let him in his room and calm him down, or he'd whisper for him to let him cool down for a moment and go.

But he always does the same thing: stay by his side. No matter what.

That moral and automatic response is something that comes in handy every time that happens, which, much to their disdain, is happening a whole lot of times recently.

"He's crying again." Ken muttered as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he grabbed a glass of water.

"Why? Did he fight with Stell again?"

"No, no. He didn't. It's... the usual.." Paulo almost too instantly understood and set down his guitar, patting Ken's bed head before walking into Justin's room.

"Jah?" the younger turned, sitting up. With a tinge of pink in his cheeks, he pat his lap, avoiding the older's gaze. Paulo followed and did as told, loosely draping his arms over his shoulders.

The younger heaved out a breath before leaning forward to lightly touch his lips against Paulo's, whimpering as he wrapped a hand around the older's nape, kissing him deeper. Their lips moved on their own, slotting together like two puzzle pieces.

Paulo kissed back just as sweetly, surprised when he heard the younger let out a soft whine, breaking away as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Justin.." the younger leaned back against the headboard and let out soft sobs, shutting his eyes.

"Jah, talk to me. Please?"

"I just.. I'm not enough, Paulo. For the group, for this whole thing. _Ano ba ambag ko_? _Yung hitsura ko_? _Marami pa namang iba diyan, diba_? _Sila na lang. Baka mas malaki pa maitulong nila sa inyo_."

"Justin, no. Listen to me. You are one of our strongest members here, okay? Actually, you're probably the strongest one. Do you know why? Because you stayed.

"Remember when we were trainees and almost disbanded? When we almost disbanded after debuting? You and Stell were our strongest. _Y_ _ou_ were our strongest. You stayed here, despite the rest of us giving up.

"You never gave up on the group, on us.. on me.." he tilted the younger's chin and looked him in the eye.

"You never gave up on me, Justin. You were the one who asked and begged for me to come back, remember? You never stopped until I did, and you welcomed me with open arms. Although, you only did after several minutes of smacking my chest and the back of my head." Justin let out a watery chuckle, softly smacking the older's chest.

"There, see? You're beautiful, Justin. And strong. Inside and out. Okay? Don't let anyone change your mind." the younger sighed, squeezing his hand and kissing his knuckles so tenderly, before cupping his cheek.

"I love you.." he whispered so lightly, that Sejun almost missed it. But he heard it, loud and clear, and smiled. He softly pecked the younger's lips, ruffling his hair.

"I'm uh.. I'm cold." the older cocked his head to one side and stared at him in awe. That was the younger's way of asking to be held after crying. Sejun didn't really needed to be told twice.

He gently pushed the younger back down onto the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover the two of them before laying his head on the younger's chest, smiling and humming when the younger's arms wrapped around him.

"I love you too, Justin."


	4. when the sun shines just as perfectly as his smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the lovers in their own paradise..

"Okay, okay, okay, my eyes are closed," Sejun laughed as Justin lead him somewhere. To where exactly that is, he didn't really know. All he knew is that the younger woke him up at the seventh hour in the morning, urging him to get up (after tickling him so much, rendering him breathless and giggling endlessly).

"Don't open them yet!" the younger warned, pinching his waist to emphasize. He heard the younger whisper to someone and heard giggles from all around the room, sending his confusion shooting out through the roof.

"Okay.. open them.." He shuddered, feeling the younger breathe by his ear. He opened his eyes and almost gasped, knees nearly buckling and falling down, if it wasn't for his lover's arms who caught him in time.

"J-Justin..."

"Do you like it?" the other three quickly shuffled out, giving them one last smile before shutting the door behind them.

"I.. I love it. Justin, I..." Justin softly kissed his neck, humming when his mouth reached the place where the older's scent was the strongest, gently nibbling on it before resorting back to his feather-light kisses.

"I.. I just thought that you deserved this.. I've been an awful boyfriend the past few days and I want to say sorry for that. I.. want to make it up to you."

"How in the world did you even set this u- _oh my fucking god_.." Sejun's eyes narrowed at the realization, causing the younger male to chuckle. " _Ken_. That little _shit_."

"Hey, at least he didn't let anything slip from my plans," Justin laughed, hugging his lover tighter as the latter grumbled. "That's gotta be something, right?"

"I'm still gonna kick his ass." the older muttered, gasping softly when Justin kissed his neck again, pressing himself closer into the taller's frame. Justin turned him around and softly claimed his lips, keeping the kiss sweet until a new kind of tension was shared between them.

It began when Sejun allowed him access into his mouth, sighing when he tasted the other's sweetness, sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before. 

Addictive. That was one word he'd use in describing how their kiss felt. Sejun's lips moving with his own and welcoming his tongue was a drug that he'd gladly let himself be ruined with.

Hands roamed everywhere and soon enough, dinner was put off to be served later.

The thing was, Justin was most definitely more scared than Sejun. During the act, he'd ask the older male if he was hurting. He'd be making sure that he was being, and feeling pleasure just as much as he was.

And he was. Sejun, though it was his first time with a man, felt almost too good, swearing that he felt like he was being lifted into the air, reaching heavens he was sure no one has ever reached before. And yet, there he was, reaching it anyways.

He felt surreal. Everything was, really.

But as Justin smiled and held him in his arms later, he felt warm and content and fuzzy all over again, as if he wasn't just screaming the younger's name in pleasure moments prior.

But he didn't mind it. Not really.

For the first time, Justin willingly let himself be held and didn't push him away. He'd be lying if he said that that didn't make him want to cry in the least.

Justin whispered sweet nothings into his ear, wiping the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

It didn't matter to him that dinner was served later. As long as he was happy and in Justin's arms, he'd gladly let dinner and any other meal be cast aside.

Just to stay in this moment forever.


End file.
